


Und dann kommt zurück zu mir

by marmalademouse



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-11-05 03:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmalademouse/pseuds/marmalademouse
Summary: Daenerys Sturmtochter ringt mit den unerwarteten und womöglich auch unliebsamen Folgen eines Wiedersehens. (ACHTUNG: Mögliche SPOILER für die 7. Staffel von Game of Thrones!)





	1. Und dann kommt zurück zu mir I

**Author's Note:**

> // Hallo ihr Lieben!  
> Ich habe in meiner Kurzbeschreibung eine SPOILERWARNUNG für Staffel 7 angegeben, da ich weiß, dass einige Fans ohne irgendwelche Informationen (Teaser, Trailer) in die neue Staffel gehen wollen. Jedoch wird in meiner Geschichte eigentlich nur ein Ort gespoilert, der im jüngsten Trailer zur bevorstehenden Staffel bestätigt wurde. Der Rest ist meiner Wahn-/ Wunschvorstellung entsprungen. ;) Viel Spaß beim Lesen!?

 

Und dann kommt zurück zu mir

 

 

Daenerys Sturmtochter hatte ihren ersten Atemzug auf Drachenstein, während eines tosenden Orkans getan. Ein Wind so mächtig, dass er die gesamte Flotte der Targaryens auf den Grund des Meeres geschleudert hatte.

Von hier aus hatte Aegon seine Eroberung begonnen. Hierhin hatten sich ihre Ahnen immer wieder zurückgezogen. Hier war der Sitz ihres Hauses. Doch die Rückkehr zum Ort ihrer Geburt hielt keinerlei wärmende Erinnerungen bereit, wenngleich sich der Sturm, den sie ihren Namen verdankte, scheinbar nie gelegt hatte.

Stahlgraue Wolkenberge, schrill pfeifende Böen und eisige Regenschauer, die in das aufgewühlte Meer fielen, hatten Daenerys inzwischen jeglicher Hoffnung beraubt, je wieder warm zu werden. Wenig nur war davon zu merken, dass der Drachenberg im Rücken der Burg flüssiges Feuer beherbergte, und obwohl von Zeit zu Zeit grauer Rauch von der schwarzen Spitze des Gipfels aufstieg, herrschten Wind, Regen, salzige Gischt und eine feuchte Kälte, die bis in die Knochen drang, mit eiserner Hand über die Insel, gegen die selbst das Blut des Drachens machtlos war.

 

Heute allerdings schlug sie zum ersten Mal, seitdem sie ihr Königreich betreten hatte, die Augen auf und musste kein Schaudern unterdrücken. Erfreut rieb sie ihre warmen Füße aneinander und drückte die Nasenspitze, die einmal nicht taub vor Kälte war, ins Kissen. Ihr war warm, stellte sie erstaunt und erleichtert zugleich fest, und das obwohl sie kein Nachtgewand trug. In den lauen Nächten Essos' war dergleichen schlichtweg überflüssig gewesen. Erst das harsche Klima ihrer Heimat hatte die unförmigen, knöchellangen Nachtkleider wesentlich begehrenswerter erscheinen lassen. Jetzt aber lag sie so nackt, wie am Tag ihrer Geburt unter schwerem Fell und blinzelte ins trübe Tageslicht.

 

Im Gegensatz zu der wohligen, weichen Wärme im Bett schrie alles in dem Raum um sie herum nach harter Kälte, wogegen auch die wenigen, im Gemach verteilten Möbel mit ihrem warmen Kirschholz nichts auszurichten vermochten.

Sie ist der letzte Drache. Eroberin ebenso wie es Aegon gewesen war, und dennoch fand sie es nicht in ihrer Kraft diese dunkle Burg ihrer Vorfahren, mit ihren nackten, unbehauenen Steinwänden, in denen die steinernen Brüder ihrer Kinder schlummerten ins Herz zu schließen. Salz und Regen hatten die Steinmauern verwittern lassen und das Innere kam zeitweise eher einer zugigen Höhle gleich.

In Viserys' Beschreibungen war Drachenstein stets ein prunkvoller, Macht ausstrahlender Ort gewesen. Eine dunkle Feste zwar, aber angefüllt von Historie und Gepränge. Einzig das im matten Licht der Tage schimmernde Obsidian erweckte den Anschein von Glanz. Prunkvoll war wenig an dem Sitz der Taragaryens und die Geheimnisse der Vergangenheit werden die düsteren Hallen wohl auf ewig in ihren steinernen Klauen halten.

 

Unstete Bewegungen neben Daenerys ließen sie kurz die Augen zusammenkneifen und gequält das Gesicht verziehen. Als dann erneut leises Schnarchen erklang, atmete sie erleichtert aus. Zugleich hielt sie aber irgendetwas davon ab, sich zu dem eigentlichen Grund warum sie heute nicht fror, umzudrehen.

Ein jähes Stechen in der Magengrube ließ Dany wissen, dass die Zeit fürs Morgenmahl längst überschritten war, und auch Missandei, mit welcher sie dieses einzunehmen pflegte, schien ihre Pflichten zu vernachlässigen. Aber was wenn sie dies gar nicht tat, kam es Daenerys ungebeten in den Sinn. Eilig hob sie den Kopf vom Kissen und sah sich nach einem Tablett mit frischem Brot, Honig, gekochten Eiern, Obst und Minztee um.

Sie vermisste die Speisen Essos', Gewürze aller Art und eine Auswahl von Früchten, die noch nicht vom angebrochenen Winter beschränkt wurde. So hatte es auch eine Zeitlang gedauert, ehe sie sich an die doch recht karge Küche des Landes gewöhnt hatte.

Augenscheinlich hatte jedoch niemand ihr Schlafgemach betreten. Zu ihrem Glück?, fragte sich Dany im Stillen und fühlte bei diesem Gedanken sofort einen Anflug von Schuld. Andererseits, wem wollte sie täuschen? Die Geschehnisse des letzten Abends, der letzten Nacht, sind mittlerweile wahrscheinlich sogar den Küchenmägden bekannt.

 

Vorsichtig, um den Schlafenden nicht zu stören, drehte sich Daenerys nun doch auf die andere Seite und erstarrte in ihrer Bewegung, als ihr Knie ein ausgestrecktes Bein streifte. Fast gewaltsam musste sie ihre Augen von der schwarzbraunen Pelzdecke lösen, um ihren Blick den Körper des Mannes emporzuschieben, und mit jedem Stück, das sie eroberte, schlug ihr Herz etwas schneller, ehe es dann mit einer solchen Kraft in ihrem Hals pulsierte, dass ihr beinahe übel wurde.

 

_...Ich brauche euch an meiner Seite..._

_...Wenn ich die sieben Königslande erobere, brauche ich euch an meiner Seite..._

_...Ich brauche euch..._

 

Für einen Moment war Daenerys versucht das Bett, oder gar den Raum zu verlassen, doch dann beugte sie ihren Arm und ließ sich zurück auf die Matratze sinken. Darauf bedacht, ihn nicht noch einmal zu berühren. Trotzdem sie während ihres Versuchs sich so unauffällig wie möglich umzudrehen die Hälfte des Fells von ihm gezogen hatte, und nun ausgeprägte Rückenmuskeln und lange Beine entblößt vor ihr lagen, strahlte der nackte Leib neben Dany eine verführerische Wärme ab.

Niemals hätte sie sich vorgestellt, dass er es bevorzugt auf dem Bauch zu schlafen, und wahrscheinlich tat er dies, von vielerlei Gefahren zur steten Wachsamkeit ermahnt, auch selten. Doch hier lag er nun, eines der mit Leder überzogenen Kissen unter dem Kopf zusammengeknüllt, von seinen Armen in eine müde Umarmung eingeschlossen.

Wann hat er wohl zuletzt in einem anständigen Bett geschlafen und wann war sein Schlaf das letzte Mal frei von dem Drängen gewesen ihren Befehl auszuführen?

 

_...Ich befehle euch nach einer Heilung zu suchen..._

_...Ich befehle euch wieder gesund zu werden und dann zu mir zurückzukehren..._

 

Seine Position spiegelnd zog Dany ihre Arme unter den Kopf und wischte unwirsch silberne Strähnen, die ihre Sicht behindert, hinters Ohr. Was tat sie hier nur? Was _hatte_ sie nur getan? Was _hatten_ _sie_ nur getan? Und warum rauschten nicht tausend andere Fragen, Vorwürfe und Rechtfertigungen durch ihren Kopf? Gestern hatte sie nicht einen einzigen Wimpernschlag lang nachgedacht. Natürlich nicht. Sonst würden sie hier jetzt nicht liegen. Aber jedes Mal, wenn sie glaubte von einer Flut unbequemer Gedanken überrollt zu werden, lösten sich diese in einem Gefühl unerklärlicher Gelassenheit auf.

 

Als ein schwaches Zucken durch seine schlafende Gestalt fuhr, fielen feine Haare in seine Stirn. Ohne zu Zögern streckte Daenerys die Hand aus und schob sie zurück zu den grauen Strähnen, die mehr und mehr das Rotblond verdrängten. Leise seufzend ließ sie ihre Finger bis zu den leicht lockigen Haarspitzen gleiten, welche so lang gewachsen waren, dass sie auf seine Schultern auftrafen, und in denen sie sich gestern so vehement festgekrallt hatte, um den Rhythmus, den sie sich so hart erkämpft hatten, nicht zu verlieren.

Die törichte Röte des naiven Mädchens, welches sie schon lange nicht mehr war, stieg ihr bei dieser Erinnerung ins Gesicht und noch etwas anderes wallte durch ihr Inneres. Ein Glühen, das sie dazu bringen wollte den Schlaf endgültig aus ihren Räumen zu verbannen. Doch sie war noch nicht bereit in die blauen Augen zu sehen, geschweige denn die so dringend benötigte Erklärung in Worte zu fassen. Sie konnte ja noch nicht einmal entscheiden, welche Anrede sie von ihm zu hören wünschte.

_Daenerys_. Ihr Name war während der Nachtstunden hundertfach von den Steinwänden widergehallt. Ob _sie_ jedoch irgendeine zusammenhängende Äußerung hervorgebracht hatte, daran konnte sich Dany nicht entsinnen. Ohnehin war ihr Wiedersehen von nicht allzu vielen Worten begleitet gewesen. Das klärende Gespräch stand ihnen immer noch bevor.

 

Es wäre eine Lüge, würde sie behaupten, dass sie mit aufopfernder Hingabe auf seine Rückkehr gewartet hat. Im Moment des Abschieds hatte sie auch aufgehört, um ihn zu weinen. Ihre Tage waren zur Genüge von unerwarteten Problemen und bekannten Herausforderungen erfüllt gewesen. Es waren stille und manchmal auch völlig unvermutete Momente, die ihr mit dem Gedanken an ihm einen Stich versetzt hatten.

Lieder, von denen sie zum ersten Mal aus den von ihm geschenkten Büchern gehört hatte, verfehlten meist nie diese Wirkung, und umgeben von der Gefolgschaft der Tyrells und Martells, hatte es reichlich Gelegenheiten für jene kleinen Stiche gegeben.

Und als sie hier in Westeros das erste Mal den unverkennbaren Akzent des Nordens vernahm, hatte sie fast erwartet, dass sich die dünne Stimme des Gesandten in ein tiefes, kratziges Raunen verwandeln würde.

Ebenso schmerzten einsame Momente, wenn ihr Blick über das fremde Land streifte, das es selbst jetzt, da sie endlich hier war, immer noch zu erobern galt, und sie gedankenverloren ihren Ring betastete.

Und vielleicht zog sich auch insgeheim ihre Brust zusammen, wann immer einer ihrer Blutreiter sie Khaleesi nannte.

Und vielleicht vermisste sie auch die Möglichkeit seinen Rat einzuholen, wenngleich Tyrion diese Rolle besser ausfüllte, als er es je getan hatte.

Und vielleicht durchfuhr sie stets ein Hauch von Enttäuschung, wann immer ein Reiter in der Nacht angekündigt wurde und es doch nur wieder irgendein Bote gewesen war.

Und vielleicht hatte sie ihn einfach vermisst, weil... weil sie ihn brauchte... an ihrer Seite.

 

Aber war dies eine Erklärung dafür, dass kaum, dass er gestern ihr Solar betreten hatte, die Verunsicherung was ihre Beziehung, ihre Freundschaft zu dem Ritter betraf, zu Staub zerfallen war? Wiederum schuldete sie, Daenerys Targaryen, Westeros' rechtmäßige Herrscherin, niemanden Rechtfertigung. Nur lag eben genau da das Problem. Er war von Beginn an bei ihr gewesen, hatte miterlebt wie aus dem unerfahrenen Mädchen die Khaleesi geworden war, die Mutter der Drachen, die Sprengerin der Ketten, Königin von Meereen. In seinen Augen war sie nicht nur die gefürchtete Eroberin, die erhabene Herrscherin. Sie war so viel mehr. Sie war einfach nur Daenerys.

 

_...Tyrion Lannister hatte recht..._

 

Er war zu ihr zurückgekehrt, und so auch der Schock über ihre Machtlosigkeit, den sie während des Abschieds von ihm erfahren hatte. Zweimal hatte sie ihn von sich gewiesen und zweimal hatte er sich ihrer Verbannung widersetzt. Als ihn dann aber das Schicksal von ihrer Seite reißen wollte, ohne dass sie darauf Einfluss nehmen konnte, wollte sie nur eines. Ihn. Ihn an ihrer Seite. So wie einst. War er doch der einzige Mensch, der ihr geblieben war, der ihr eine Ahnung von Geborgenheit und von bedingungsloser Zuneigung gab. Seine Loyalität, sein Leben, seine Liebe gehörte ihr. Sie allerdings war niemals sein gewesen. Nichtsdestotrotz brach ihr Herz, als sie glaubte ihn für immer verloren zu haben.

Doch gestern hatten sie endlich die Möglichkeit erhalten die schneidende Leere zwischen ihnen zu schließen. Ohne den Blickkontakt abreißen zu lassen, war er auf sie zugeschritten, hatte ein ehrfurchtsvolles „Khaleesi“ gehaucht, und sich sich mit der Absicht getragen vor ihr niederzuknien, als Daenerys die Königin, die Eroberin und eben auch die Khaleesi vergaß, und sich gegen seine regennasse Reisekleidung gedrückt hatte.

Jene Umarmung hatte sich wie das Bitten um Vergebung angefühlt. Vergebung, die erst mit seinen zögerlich um sie gelegten Armen gewährt wurde.

 

Rau und spröde war seine Haut unter ihrer Berührung, als Daenerys jetzt zwei Finger über seinen Unterarm wandern ließ. Eine unnachgiebige graue Hülle, die um dehnbare Muskeln lag. Tiefe Furchen hatten damals seinen Arm überzogen und schuppenförmige Haut hinterlassen. Heute wirkte es, als wurden die Kanten und Risse ungeschickt glatt geschliffen, obwohl sie es geschafft hatten, bis zu seinem Oberarm emporzukriechen. Dennoch war er gestern nicht vor ihr zurückgewichen, als sie auf ihn zugeeilt war, hatte sich nicht ihrer Umarmung entwunden, hatte ihre Hand auf seinem entblößten Arm geduldet. Unwillkürlich drängte sich die Erinnerung an das Gefühl seiner zerklüfteten Haut auf ihren glatten Rücken in den Vordergrund, und wie schon letzte Nacht durchfuhr sie ein Schaudern. Und ebenso wie letzte Nacht wusste Daenerys nicht, ob es ein angenehmer Schauer oder ein mit Schuldgefühlen beladenes Erbeben war.

 

_...Gibt es eine Heilung?..._

_...Ich weiß es nicht...._

 

Es gab sie. Er hatte sie gefunden. Für sie gefunden. Wäre es anders, hätte sie ihn wohl nie wieder gesehen, nie wieder auch nur von ihm gehört.

 

… _Ich habe gesehen was passiert, wenn es weit genug fortschreitet. … Ich setze dem vorher ein Ende..._

 

Tod fühlte sich das Fleisch unter ihrem Handballen an, unter ihren Fingerspitzen jedoch spürte sie warmes Blut unter der Haut fließen. Von einer makaberen Faszination gelockt zog Daenerys ihre Finger von der gesunden Haut zurück und ließ sie erneut über den von der Krankheit gezeichneten Arm gleiten.

Es fühlte sich nicht wie Drogons Schuppen an, unter denen stets Feuer zu wallen schien, doch es war auch nicht mit dem Gefühl leblosen Steins zu vergleichen, sinnierte Dany und warf einen fragenden Blick zu dem in Stein gemeißelten Drachenkörper hinter dem Bett.

Von einem tiefen Brummen unterbrochen, hielt Dany in ihren Bewegungen inne, nahm ihre Hand von seinem Arm und wartete angespannt darauf, dass er die Augen aufschlug. Bis auf ein kaum auszumachendes Zucken unter einem ungewohnt dichten Bart, rührte er sich jedoch nicht.

 

Angenehm gekitzelt hatten jene für ihn untypisch langen Barthaare, als Daenerys tags zuvor ihre Wange an seine geschmiegt hatte, ehe sie dann, scheinbar all ihrer Vernunft und ihren Willen beraubt, ihren Mund an seinen Hals gepresst hatte. So warm und weich. Verschwommen entsann sie sich seiner Hände um ihre Taille, die halbherzig versucht hatten sie wegzuschieben. Als sich dann aber, gefangen in jener aufgeladenen Spannung kurz vor einem Kuss, ihre Lippen fanden, wollten eben jene Hände sie nicht mehr gehen lassen.

Alles was danach geschah, war ein Rausch aus wild klopfenden Herzen, gierigen Küssen, ungeduldigen Fingern, die mit Schnürren und Schnallen kämpften, sanften Berührungen, prickelndem Drängen, heiserem Wispern und unendlich süßer Erlösung.

Jede unschöne Wahrheit, jeder Zweifel, jedes Leugnen, jegliche Reue, jegliche Schuld, jede Befangenheit, war in ihrer Gier nach Liebe verbrannt.

 

_...Ich liebe euch..._

_...Ich werde euch immer lieben..._

 

Es war so seltsam einfach gewesen mit ihm eins zu werden. So seltsam einfach... Aber war das etwas Gutes oder etwas Schlechtes? Vielleicht beides.

Erst im Licht dieses neuen Tages begann ihr Verstand nach Antworten zu verlangen, die ihr Körper in der Nacht glaubte gefunden zu haben.

 

Immer noch kamen tiefe, regelmäßige Atemzüge von der anderen Bettseite, und mit einem letzten kontrollierenden Blick auf den schlafenden Mann, setzte sich Dany auf und rutschte an die Bettkante.

Ungeachtet der noch leicht glühenden Asche im Kamin, prallte eine Wand eisiger Luft gegen ihren nackten Leib und überzog sie mit Gänsehaut. Das mit Silberfäden durchsponnene Nachtgewand, welches Daenerys nun doch eilig überstreifte, war von der Kühle der Nacht durchtränkt und bot somit kaum Schutz vor dem eindringenden Luftzug.

Zwei Schritte vom Bett entfernt wurde der mürbe Teppich nicht, wie von Dany erwartet, von dem fugenlosen Steinboden abgelöst, sondern ging in einen anschmiegsamen Stoff über. Ohne hinab zu sehen, wusste sie was sich unter ihren Fußsohlen befand, und mit einem lautlosen Seufzen las sie den fadenscheinigen Fetzen auf. Denn mehr als ein Fetzen war es nicht mehr. Das Leinenhemd, welches einst in einem satten Sonnengelb gestrahlt hatte, war jetzt zur Farbe angespülten Blütenstaubs nach einem kräftigen Gewitterregen verblichen.

War es schon zerrissen gewesen, als sie den schweren Wollumhang von seinen Schultern geschoben hatte?, fragte sich Daenerys, während sie lange Fäden, die aus dem gebrochenen Gewebe hingen, zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger hinweggleiten ließ. Oder hatten sie das gestern in ihrer unbedachten Ungeduld getan?

So oder so, er wird neue Gewänder benötigen. Mit schief gelegtem Kopf betrachtete Dany die bewegungslose Gestalt, die sie mit dem wilden Bart, den langen, vom Schlaf zerzausten Haaren zum ersten Mal wirklich an einen Bären denken ließ. Doch vielleicht war diese Erkenntnis auch dem Erlebnis seiner gekräuselten Brusthaare auf ihrer erhitzten Haut geschuldet.

Ob ihm Schwarz gut kleidet? Seine Haut hatte immer noch den leicht goldenen Schimmer der Sonne Essos'. Die dunklen Farben, welche sie sich hier angenommen hatte, sollten ihm demnach nicht zu blass erscheinen lassen.

Kopfschüttelnd vertrieb Daenerys jene belanglosen Überlegungen, und schritt dem milchigen Tageslicht entgegen, welches durch das, die gesamte Südwestseite einnehmende Fenster strahlte.

 

Von weißem Schaum gekrönte Wellenkämme peitschten über die See. Das Wasser hatte die Farbe von Eisen und die vom Sturm getriebenen Wolken verschmolzen am fernen Horizont zu einer einzigen Masse, die Daenerys' Auge nicht mehr zu trennen vermochte.

Sturmtochter. Wahrlich. Nie hatte sie während eines tobenden Sturms Angst verspürt. Auch die Orkanböen, die sie auf dem offenen Meer erlebt haben, hatten sie nicht bangen lassen. Wie könnten sie auch? In luftigen Höhen, auf Drogons Rücken, wirbelte die Luft stets ungezähmt und frei um sie herum. Und dies war dann auch sie. Ungezähmt. Frei. Von unendlicher Macht getragen.

Daenerys schloss die Augen und atmete die salzige Kälte ein, die silberweiße Haare über ihre Schultern in zuckender Verworrenheit flattern ließ. Sturmtochter. Als solche hatte sie Westeros einst verlassen, und die war sie geblieben. Was bedeuteten all ihre Titel den Menschen hier auch schon? Weder Khaleesi, noch Sprengerin der Ketten, noch Königin Meereens konnte sie hier sein. Königin der sieben Königslande musste sie in den Augen des Reiches erst werden. Sturmtochter war sie jedoch bereits seit ihrem ersten Schrei, den sie in den Sturm ihrer Geburt geworfen hatte.

 

Stirnrunzelnd blickte Daenerys auf das abgetragene Leinen in ihren Händen, und drückte einen unbestimmten Impuls folgend den weichen Stoff an ihre Wange. Ein feiner, kaum noch wahrnehmbarer Schweißgeruch lag unter dem übermächtigen Duft nach Kälte. Dennoch wurde ihr warm, als sie an den Geruch nach Mann dachte, den sie, ihr Gesicht an seine Halsbeuge gepresst, inhaliert hatte.

Und immer noch keine Spur von Reue. Allerdings begann die Frage nach dem Warum mehr und mehr Platz einzunehmen. War es letzten Endes nur Mitleid gewesen oder der absurden Vorstellung entsprungen, dass sie ihm dies irgendwie schuldig war? Nein. Dafür ging es zu schnell, war zu leidenschaftlich gewesen. Zu impulsiv. In dieser Nacht hatten sie sich beide ein Stück weit vergessen. Waren an einem Punkt nur noch zwei Lebewesen gewesen, die es nacheinander verlangt hatte. Und womöglich war jener plötzliche, gestern noch so unstillbar wirkende Hunger mit jener einen Nacht gestillt. Womöglich hatte es gar nicht die Bedeutung, die es für zwei Liebende gehabt hätte. Jedenfalls nicht für sie. Aber wie dachte er darüber? Sie wusste was er für sie empfand. Auch wenn er jene drei Worte vergangene Nacht kein einziges Mal ausgesprochen hatte, stellte Daenerys erst jetzt verwundert fest und fragte sich nun einmal mehr, welche Bedeutung ihr Zusammensein für ihn hatte.

Sie empfand große Verbundenheit, Achtung, Dankbarkeit und ja, auf eine gewisse Weise liebte sie ihn auch. Und nach allem was geschehen war, nach allem was sie voneinander getrennt hatte, hatten sich all die ungesagten Worte, die zurückgedrängten Gefühle einen Weg gesucht, der es ihnen unmöglich gemacht hatte, sich länger vor diesen Empfindungen zu verstecken. Gestern, in dem Augenblick, da sie zueinander gefunden hatten, war es eine Notwendigkeit gewesen. Unumgänglich, um zu heilen, um wieder zu denen zu werden, die sie einst füreinander gewesen waren. Nur wie sollte dies möglich sein? Es gibt kein Zurück. Sie könnten nur zu etwas anderem werden. Etwas, was seinen Beginn in letzter Nacht gefunden hatte. Aber dann...

 

Auf einmal begann eine winzige Stelle in ihrem Nacken zu kribbeln und Dany wusste sofort, dass sie beobachtet wurde. Gebannt lauschte sie auf das Tapsen großer Füße, die sich in ihre Richtung bewegten. Doch der Raum hinter ihr verharrte weiterhin in Stille. Verärgert über die törichte Nervosität, welche sich ihrer bemächtigte, und die sie auch dazu zwang das zerschlissene Hemd fest an ihre Brust zu drücken, schürzte Daenerys die Lippen, ließ das Leinen sinken, und drehte sich entschlossen um.

 

_...Ich liebe euch..._

_...Ich werde euch immer lieben..._

 

Vor einem Augenblick war es ihr noch gelungen das Geschehen der letzten Nacht zu einem etwas zu stürmischen Wiedersehen herunterzuspielen. Jetzt folgte jedoch jeder neue Herzschlag schneller, als der vorangegangene, und die Antwort auf das Warum, starrte ihr aus dem warmen Blau weit geöffneter Augen entgegen.

 


	2. Und dann kommt zurück zu mir II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // Und hier ist dann auch mal endlich der zweite Teil. :| Ich hatte geplant diese Fortsetzung noch vor dem Beginn der 7. Staffel fertigzustellen. Aber wie das so immer ist, wenn man sich was vornimmt...
> 
> Somit wird sich das hier inhaltlich vielleicht auch nicht ganz mit dem decken, was wir nun schon aus der ersten Episode erfahren haben. Trotzdem viel Spaß beim Lesen!

 

Und dann kommt zurück zu mir II

 

 

Jorah Mormont war ein verliebter Narr gewesen, als er vor all den Jahren geglaubt hatte ein verzücktes Lächeln bei einem gewonnenen Turnier könnte nichts anderes als Liebe sein. Doch das blinde Begehren und die Euphorie des frisch ernannten Ritters von einst hatte sich alsbald in Bitterkeit verwandelt, angemischt aus der Süße der Liebe, welche er geglaubt hatte zu empfinden und dem Hass auf sich selbst, der ihn als Narr enttarnt hatte, gekrönt von der Schmach sein Haus, sein Erbe, seinen Vater entehrt zu haben.

Nie wieder würde er so töricht sein. Den Makel auf seiner Ehre nicht noch mehr vergrößern. Er hatte sich geschworen aus dem Narren wieder einen Mann zu machen, dem er in die Augen sehen konnte.

Wie einfältig er doch gewesen war. Scheinbar dazu verdammt sein Schicksal aufs Neue zu durchleben hatte er ein weiteres Mal das Vertrauen derjenigen betrogen, die er liebte. Dieses Mal jedoch hatte Jorah Mormont von Beginn an gewusst, dass er ein Narr ist, ein verliebter Narr, ohne jegliche Hoffnung. Zumindest bis letzter Nacht.

Doch jetzt schien es, dass der absurde Traum, in dem er sich vor wenigen Stunden wiedergefunden hatte zu seinem unweigerlichen Ende kam.

 

Was genau seinen Schlaf beendet hatte, konnte Jorah nicht benennen. Vielleicht war es die nach Salzwasser riechende Seeluft gewesen, die ihn mit Gänsehaut bedeckte, wo die wärmende Felldecke von seinem Körper gerutscht war, oder aber es war die leere Bettseite, die immer noch den Abdruck der Person zeigte, welche die ganze Nacht neben ihm gelegen hatte. Gleichgültig was es gewesen war, das Erwachen brachte neben einer spürbaren Schwere in den Gliedern, auch den plötzlichen Schock über die sich in seinem Kopf ausbreitenden Bilder der Nachtstunden mit sich.

 

_...Ich liebe euch..._

_...Ich werde euch immer lieben..._

 

Es war das Wahrhaftigste, was er je gesagt hat. Wenngleich er zu jener Zeit glaubte, es würde gleichzeitig ein Abschied für immer sein, brachten seine lange Zeit eingeschlossenen Gefühle, die er endlich hörbar gemacht hatte, eine Art Frieden mit sich. Ihre Reaktion jedoch, hatte ihm aber so viel mehr gegeben. Sie war der Grund, warum er nach dem Leben gesucht hatte, anstatt sich wehrlos in sein Ende treiben zu lassen. Und noch etwas anderes hatte er in ihren Worten gefunden. Nach all der Zurückweisung, der Ablehnung und den kalten Blicken, die voller Enttäuschung auf die zerbrochenen Überbleibsel seiner Selbst gerichtet gewesen waren, hatte sie ihm nach langer Zeit wieder das Gefühl gegeben gebraucht zu werden, gewollt zu sein.

Er liebt sie. Ihre Stärke, ihren Mut, ihre Güte, ihr Streben nach Gerechtigkeit, ihren Willen, ihre Anmut, ihre Grazie. Aber seine Liebe zu ihr ist nicht so rein und pur, dass sie hier endet, oder beginnt. Er ist nach wie vor ein Mann aus Fleisch und Blut, und Daenerys ist von atemberaubender Schönheit und betörender Sinnlichkeit. Doch als Ritter seine Königin zu begehren ist eine Qual. Ein unehrenhafter, einsamer Traum, der nur vom unerfüllten Sehnen lebt. Eine selbst zugefügte Qual, die mit jedem gemeinsam verbrachten Augenblick ihre Krallen tiefer in sein Herz gegraben hatte, insbesondere mit dem Wissen, um einen anderen, ihr unwürdigen Mann, in ihrem Bett. Aber wie würdig war er? Und wo bei allen Göttern war gestern nur sein Verstand geblieben? Die Maester sagen, dass die Grauschuppen irgendwann das Denken angreifen, den Betroffenen regelrecht verrückt werden lassen. Allerdings soll dies erst in den letzten Zügen der Krankheit geschehen. Womöglich haben sie trotz allem Unrecht. Womöglich war es bei ihm anders. Womöglich hatte die Plage mehr von ihm gefordert, als die Belanglosigkeit für den Rest seines Lebens mit den äußerlichen Zeichen des Übels verbringen zu müssen. Wie sonst sollte sich Jorah erklären, wie sorglos und unbeschwert er sich in diese zum Leben erwachte Phantasie hatte fallen lassen?

 

Weit weg, am anderen Ende des Raums stand die Frau, welche Jorah vor kurzem noch in liebevoller Umarmung an sich gedrückt hatte, und obwohl sie ihn mit einer erstarrten Miene, gleich einer ausdruckslosen Maske, ansah, entging ihm nicht das aufgewühlte Tosen hinter dem stürmischen Graublau ihrer Augen. Und mit jedem Moment, der verging und dem das Schweigen anhielt, wuchs die in der Nacht überwunden geglaubte Distanz zwischen ihnen wieder an. Aber trotzdem er dies wusste, es spürte, war er nicht dazu im Stande den Blick abzuwenden. Ihre Erscheinung war überwältigend. Selbst im trüben Licht des Morgens schien ein sanftes Strahlen von ihr auszugehen. Ein Eindruck, der durch das im kalten Gegenlicht nahezu durchscheinend wirkende Nachtkleid verstärkt wurde. Leise bedachte Jorah seine Gedanken mit einem spöttischen Lächeln. In der Tat. Er war immer noch ein verliebter Narr. Selbst jetzt, nach allem was ihm widerfahren war. Selbst nachdem er sich dem sicheren Griff des Todes entwunden hatte.

 

„Ihr müsst hungrig sein.“, stellte Daenerys plötzlich in einem resoluten Tonfall fest, den sie sonst nur für unliebsame Befehle anschlug, „Seit eurer Ankunft gestern habt ihr nichts zu euch genommen.“

Ohne auch nur seine Erwiderung abzuwarten, durchmaß die Herrscherin Drachensteins mit wehendem Saum ihr Schlafgemach und verkündete unter einem flüchtigen Seitenblick auf den Ritter: „Ich werde etwas bringen lassen.“

Jorah verspürte keinen großen Hunger. Dennoch setzte er sich eilends auf, darauf bedacht die Decke nicht von seinen Hüften rutschen zu lassen. Unbestritten überrascht sah er Daenerys hinterher, hatte er doch angenommen, dass sie ihn bei der erst besten Gelegenheit aus ihren Räumen weisen würde, und die Sorge um seinen Hunger lediglich ein vorgeschobener Grund dafür sei. Denn dass auch sie sich alles andere, als behaglich fühlte, war nur allzu offensichtlich. Allein schon ihre förmliche Anrede, die in der Nacht vergessen gewesen war, zeigte ihren Wunsch so schnell wie möglich zu der alten, bekannten Ordnung zurückzukehren. Nicht wahr? Wie sollte es anders sein?

 

Während Daenerys zu einem Bediensteten vor der Tür sprach, zog Jorah grob an dem Hosenbein, welches unter dem wuchtigen Bett hervorlugte und an dem der Rest seines Beinkleides hing. Eben in dem Moment, als er den letzten Knoten der Schnüre zuzog, erschien seine Königin, deren Blick kurz auf seinen Fingern ruhte, ehe sie gleichermaßen fluchtartig in Jorahs Augen sah.

„Es wird sogleich etwas gebracht.“

Der rosa Hauch, der durch ihre elfenbeinfarbenen Wangen floss, entsprang wohl nur seiner Einbildung, aber dennoch genügte es, um die Erinnerung an die scharlachrote Blüte unter ihrer Haut wachzurufen, die unter seinen Küssen erblüht war, und es war mehr als ausreichend, um den einfältigen Wunsch, erneut jenes zarte Gefühl auf seinen Lippen zu spüren, aufleben zu lassen. Aber allein schon der Gedanke ungefragt ihre Hand zu ergreifen, etwas das vor wenigen Stunden noch so einfach gewesen war, erschien nun unverschämt dreist.

Zusätzlich zu der sich im Raum auftürmenden Unbehaglichkeit, die nach den zarten, zerbrechlichen Gefühlen der Nacht schwerer zu ertragen war, als jede formelle Reserviertheit, welche Jorah stets in Gegenwart seiner Khaleesi zu bewahren versucht hatte, drang der unangebrachte, oder eher unvollständige Zustand seiner Garderobe in sein Bewusstsein.

Mit einer unbestimmten Geste deutete der Ritter auf den kläglich aussehenden Lumpen in Daenerys' Händen, und fragte nach einem heiseren Räuspern: „Würdet ihr so freundlich sein?“

Verwundert, als würde sie sich erst jetzt des Kleidungsstückes entsinnen, betrachtete Daenerys Jorahs Hemd, ehe sie es aufs Bett gleiten ließ, von dem es sogleich auf den kalten Boden rutschte und zu einem traurigen Bündel zusammenfiel.

„Bemüht euch nicht, Ser. … Es eignet sich ohnehin nicht mehr, um getragen zu werden.“

„Schon lange nicht mehr.“, murmelte Jorah zu leise für ihre Ohren und sah sich unauffällig nach dem Rest seiner Kleider um.

Weder Umhang, noch wollener Wams war auf den ersten Blick auszumachen, geschweige denn, dass er den Schwertgurt mit der drittklassigen Waffe irgendwo entdeckte. Stirnrunzelnd fuhr sich Jorah über den Mund und versuchte irgendetwas Brauchbares aus den dunklen Tiefen seines Gedächtnisses zu zwingen, ehe alles von den gleißend hellen Erinnerungen ihres Körper an dem seinem verschlungen wurde.

 

Die Nacht war von einer vollen, satten Dunkelheit gewesen, in dessen Schutz Sturm und Regen ungesehen ihren Reigen aufgeführt hatten. Mit seinen letzten Münzen hatte Jorah den Fischer bezahlt, der unter nicht abreißendem Fluchen die Schwarzwasserbucht befahren und ihn an der steinigen Küste Drachensteins' abgesetzt hatte. Was dem strömenden Regen nicht längst gelungen war, hatte das Meer vollendet, und zu dem Zeitpunkt, da er dann endlich vor ihr stand, war er bis auf die Knochen durchweicht gewesen.

Die schummrigen Gänge der Targaryen Festung hatten kaum mehr Helligkeit als die vom Sturm aufgewirbelte Nacht geboten, doch in ihrem Solar hatten Dutzende Kerzen gebrannt. Und dort, in dem von goldenen Licht durchfluteten Raum, hatte er, neben aller Zurückhaltung und lang gehegter Bedenken, nur allzu bereitwillig Umhang und Wams vergessen zu Boden fallen lassen.

 

Gleichwohl Jorah wusste, dass er nichts finden würde, warf er nochmals einen hoffnungsvollen Blick um sich, musste dann aber resigniert zugeben: „Ich fürchte es ist mir im Moment nicht möglich euch ... _dem Anstand gebührend_ gegenüberzutreten.“

Beim Klang seiner gestelzten Worte, die im Gegensatz zu den koketten Neckereien und den gefühlsgeladenen Gesäusel, zugeflüstert zwischen zerwühlten Laken, so furchtbar falsch klangen, musste sich Jorah dazu zwingen nicht angewidert das Gesicht zu verziehen. Nichtsdestotrotz sprach er weiter und bot ihr so eine Möglichkeit sich doch noch seiner zu entledigen.

„Es wäre wohl angemessener, wenn ich mich um angebrachte Gewänder kümmere.“

In einer mühelos wirkenden Bewegung rutschte der Bogen Daenerys' rechter Braue nach oben, während ihre Augen Jorahs Oberkörper hinab wanderten.

„Das ist überflüssig. Ich störe mich nicht an eurem Anblick.“, erklärte die Königin und setzte in einem gleichgültig klingenden Tonfall hinzu, „Zudem haben wir vergangene Nacht wohl denkbar mehr voneinander gesehen.“

 

Jorah hatte nicht genügend Zeit, um die Tatsache, dass sie das Geschehene der Nacht so unvermittelt ansprach, zu verarbeiten, da ein zögerliches Klopfen an der Tür das Eintreffen des Morgenmahls ankündigte. Zugegeben, eine passende Erwiderung hätte er ohnehin nicht auf den Lippen gehabt. Ebenso war er nicht darauf vorbereitet, dass das Essen von Daenerys' Übersetzerin und Vertrauten gebracht wurde. Doch Missandei hielt zielstrebig auf einen kleinen Tisch in der Nähe der Feuerstelle zu, stellte das Tablett darauf ab und tauschte dann Unverständliches mit der Königin aus, die die Worte Missandeis mit einem ablehnenden Kopfschütteln bedachte, ehedem sie der einstigen Sklavin freundschaftlich den Arm drückte und sie mit einem knappen, aber durchaus warmherzigen Lächeln verabschiedete.

Missandei hatte sich verändert. Mit jedem Tag, der seit ihrer Befreiung vergangen war, hatte die junge Frau mehr und mehr die Sklavin hinter sich gelassen. Doch seit Jorah sie zuletzt gesehen hatte, ist viel geschehen, und die ihr plötzlich zugefallene Aufgabe, zusammen mit Lannister und Grauer Wurm, Meereen zu bändigen, schien ihre Spuren hinterlassen zu haben. Selbst aus diesem kurzen Aufeinandertreffen mit Daenerys, war eine neue Art Selbstbewusstsein abzulesen. Und Jorah war sich sicher, dass Missandei schon lange keine Tätigkeiten einer Magd mehr für die Königin verrichtete. Dies hier war einfach nur ein Gefallen für eine Freundin.

Trotzdem nahm der Ritter Missandeis Absicht, sie zu verlassen, erleichtert zur Kenntnis. Denn abgesehen von seiner unzureichenden Kleidung und dem Umstand, dass er in diesem Aufzug zu solch früher Stunde in den Gemächern der Königin zu finden war, spürte er ihren Blick auf seinem linken Arm, und gleichwohl die Krankheit geheilt und nicht länger ansteckend war, blieb das unreine Gefühl doch haften. Bevor die junge Frau aus Naath sie allerdings wieder alleine ließ, hielt sie unerwarteterweise vor Jorah inne.

„Es freut mich zu sehen, dass ihr wieder bei uns seid, Ser. Ich hoffe es passt vorerst.“, bekundete sie und reichte ihm ein kohlefarbenes Wollhemd, welches er bislang nicht bemerkt hatte.

Dankend nahm Jorah es entgegen und zögerte nicht sich das abgetragene, aber saubere Kleidungsstück überzustreifen. Wem auch immer das Hemd zuvor gehört hatte, derjenige muss ungewöhnlich lange Arme gehabt haben, und so war er noch damit beschäftigt die Ärmel umzuschlagen, als sich die Tür mit einem leisen Geräusch schloss, und sie wieder alleine mit ihrer Betretenheit waren, was Jorah fast dazu brachte Missandeis Gesellschaft zurückzuwünschen. Aber nur fast.

 

Unsicher bewegte sich der Ritter durch den Raum zu seiner Königin, welche soeben eine klare Flüssigkeit in zwei Becher goss, beim zweiten aber plötzlich innehielt.

„Genügt euch Wasser? Ich kann euch Wein anbieten. Aber seid gewarnt, man hat vor unserer Ankunft die Fässer mit dem guten Wein zerstört und lediglich viel zu säuerliche oder fade Weine zurückgelassen. Laut Tyrion eine der effektivsten Arten eine feindliche Belagerung zu verhindern, oder wenigstens zu verkürzen.“

Ja, das klang sehr nach Tyrion Lannister. Jorah wusste von Naharis, dass sich Lannister, nachdem er Daenerys zu seiner zweiten Verbannung geraten hat, erstaunlich schnell in die Gunst der Drachenkönigin geredet hatte, und zum Teil hatte Jorah damit gerechnet, dass er den nie lange schweigenden Mann auch bei seinem Erscheinen auf Drachenstein antreffen würde.

„Mit Wasser wäre ich vollkommen zufrieden, Khaleesi.“, versicherte Jorah und bemerkte, wie sich bei dem Gebrauch des dothrakischen Titels Daenerys' Finger um den Griff der Karaffe verkrampften.

Sollte er in Zukunft auf diese Anrede verzichten?, fragte sich Jorah und nahm mit dem Anflug eines gepressten Lächelns, welches wohl eher gequält wirkte, den von ihr gereichten Zinnbecher entgegen. Immerhin war er, neben den Dothraki natürlich, der einzige in ihrer Gefolgschaft gewesen, der sie so genannt hatte. Es war ein Zeichen für ihre zurückreichende Verbindung. Etwas, was nur sie geteilt haben. Und doch, oder eben genau aus diesem Grund, hatte sie ihm diese Anrede bei seiner Verbannung verboten, hatte ihn somit ein Teil des vertrauten Umgangs, den sie miteinander gehegt hatten, entzogen. Aber jetzt? Heute? Nach jener Nacht? Wie stand es um Vertrauen, um Vergebung und um für unzertrennbar gehaltene Verbindungen?

 

Für eine Weile waren sie beiden mit ihrem Wasser beschäftigt. Aber schon bald musterten Jorah abwägende Augen über den Rand eines Trinkbechers hinweg, und ehe der Ritter seinen eigenen Becher sinken lassen konnte, um eine weitere Belanglosigkeit auszusprechen, ergriff Daenerys das Wort: „Letzte Nacht...“; begann sie mit fester Stimme, unterbrach sich dann aber selbst, um in den Tiefen ihres Kelches nach den Rest ihrer Gedanken zu suchen, „Ich habe letzte Nacht genossen. Sehr sogar.“

Aber nicht mehr, begriff Jorah umgehend und kniff die Augen zusammen, um den unausweichlichen Stich in seiner Brust abzuwehren. Als er sie wieder öffnete, hob auch sie nun ihren Blick: „Ich habe es genossen. Doch es war eine unüberlegte Dummheit.“

Was sie betraf gab es für ihn nur unüberlegte Dummheiten. Nur wie hätte er sich gegen die Erfüllung eines jahrelangen Sehnens wehren sollen? Wie hätte er einen klaren Gedanken fassen können, während sich ihre seidigen Lippen an seine schmiegten? Wie hätte er sich ihr entziehen können, wenn heisere Worte an sein Ohr drangen, und ihn an etwas glauben ließen, was sie jetzt als Dummheit bezeichnete? Zugleich war es doch aber genau das, was ihn sein Verstand, jetzt in der Nüchternheit des Morgens, immer wieder sagte. Es war die Reaktion, die er von ihr erwartet hat. Und dennoch fühlte sich sein Mund jetzt staubtrocken an, trotz des Schlucks Wassers, der seine Zunge umspülte und den er mit Gewalt seine Kehle hinunter zwingen musste.

„Bereut ihr es?“

„Nein.“

Jorah wusste selbst nicht was ihn dazu gerieben hat, diese Frage laut auszusprechen, aber ihre unmittelbare Antwort, die keinen Raum für Zweifel ließ, war vielleicht unerträglicher, als es ein voll Abscheu geladenes Ja gewesen wäre. Keine Reue hieß, dass es irgendwo Hoffnung gab, obwohl es die Hoffnung eines verliebten Narren ist, der nur zu gerne erneut eine unüberlegte Dummheit begehen würde.

„Und es ist die Wahrheit gewesen, als ich euch gesagt habe, dass ihr an meiner Seite sein sollt, wenn ich meinen Thron zurückfordere.“

„Das werde ich, Khaleesi.“, schwor Jorah.

Allmählich zerfiel das eigentümliche Gefühl aus Enttäuschung und einer Bestätigung, die er nicht haben wollte. Somit fühlte sich das scheue Schmunzeln auf seinem Gesicht auch nicht allzu erzwungen an.

„Doch das Wesentlichste habt ihr bereits ohne mich erzielt.“

Da die Königin die Worte des Ritters mit einem leicht irritierten Ausdruck bedachte, wuchs Jorahs Schmunzeln zu einem zaghaften Lächeln an.

„Ihr seid zu Hause.“

Es war die längste Zeit, die sie einander in die Augen sahen, seit er erwacht war, und in ihren erlosch jetzt vielleicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Morgen die Anspannung. Stattdessen erkannte Jorah das Aufflackern einer gemeinsamen Erinnerung, die so weit zurücklag, dass sie schon nicht mehr wirklich war, und so hörte er sie jetzt mit einem für ihn erleichtert klingenden Seufzen sagen: „ _Wir_ sind zu Hause.“

 

Immer noch ihre Blicke miteinander verschränkt, erfasste Jorah ein Hauch jener unbändigen Kraft, die sie gestern zueinander gezogen hat, die Entschuldigungen, Erklärungen, Schwüre und Warnungen überflüssig gemacht hatte. Auch vergangenen Abend sagten ihre Augen alles, was gesagt werden musste, und als das dann nicht mehr genügte, gaben Hände, Lippen und Körper Entschuldigungen, Erklärungen und Schwüre. Aber jetzt gab es keine Berührungen. Mehre Schritte und der grazil gefertigte Holztisch trennten sie voneinander. Einzig jene unabsprechliche Spannung, die Jorah das Atmen schwer machte, schien ihre verflochtenen Blicke zusammenzuhalten, und er wusste mit einer unerklärlichen Gewissheit, dass auch sie an letzte Nacht dachte.

Verworrene Fäden weißblonder Haare streichelten an seiner statt ihre weichen Wangen, getrieben von unerlaubt eingedrungenen Brisen, sanken herab auf ihr Schlüsselbein, um dann erneut ihren Hals zu erklimmen, und an leicht geteilten Lippen hängen zu bleiben.

Oh bei den Göttern, wie sehr er sie liebt. Jeder Moment, den er ihr dies nicht sagte, schien verschwendet, und doch hatte er es nicht gewagt ihr jene drei Worte ins Haar zu raunen, als sie fest miteinander verschlungen gewesen waren, und ihr warmer Lavendelduft ihn fast um den Verstand gebracht hatte. Ohne den Blickkontakt abreißen zu lassen, stellte Jorah den Trinkbecher auf das Tablett. Jedoch hinderte Daenerys ihn daran die Worte, welche sich in seinen Kopf zu formen begannen auszusprechen, als sie nun wieder mit der Miene der Königin anmerkte: „Obwohl wir beide noch nicht da sind, wo wir eigentlich hinwollen, nicht wahr?“, und so das durchtrennte, was womöglich zu etwas Ähnlichen geworden wäre, was sie gestern gespürt hatten.

Die eingebildete Benommenheit abschüttelnd fragte sich Jorah für einen Moment auf was sie anspielte. Gewiss, ihr Ziel ist der Eiserne Thron, aber er war genau da, wo er sein wollte. Ungeachtet der kleinen Insel im Norden.

„Euch ist bekannt wer zurzeit in Königsmund regiert?“, erkundigte sich Jorah, nun auch im Tonfall des einstigen Beraters.

„Ein weiterer Usurpator.“

Unberührt strich Daenerys über ihre verschränkten Arme, ließ sich auf einen der hohen Holzstühle vor dem Kamin nieder und wickelte das darauf liegende seidig glänzende Fell um ihren Körper.

„Nach allem was ich gehört habe, scheint das gemeine Volk hinter Cersei Lannister zu stehen.“, berichtete Jorah, und umfasste unentschlossen, ob es ihm anstand sich ihr gegenüber zu setzten die geschwungene Rückenlehne des leeren Stuhls vor ihm.

„Natürlich. Nichts bindet verängstigte Menschen enger an einen Thronräuber als ein gut präsentierter Feind, auf den man all seinen Hass richten kann.“

Irritiert runzelte Jorah die Stirn und strich sich über den Bart. Die Krönung der Cersei Lannister war in aller Munde. Selbst an _jenem Ort_ hatte er davon, und all den mit dieser Tatsache einhergehenden Gerede erfahren.

„Ihr wisst von der zerstörten Septe?“, fragte die Königin, und wartete das zustimmende Nicken des Ritters ab, um dann fortzufahren, „Sie hat dem Volk weiß gemacht, dass die Schuld beim Haus Martell zu suchen sei. Dass es ein hinterhältiger Komplott der Dornischen gewesen war, die Rache für ihren toten Prinzen forderten.“

„Ja, das ist die allerorts zu hörende Erklärung. Ihr schenkt dem aber keinen Glauben?“, wollte Jorah wissen, sah die Antwort aber bereits in ihren Augen.

„Ich _weiß_ , dass dies eine geschickt eingesetzte Lüge ist. Cersei Lannister wollte selbst Rache üben. An all jene, die sie erniedrigt und ihr die Kontrolle entrissen haben. Durch ihr Geheiß wurde das Seefeuer entzündet, welches die von _meinen_ Vorfahren errichtete Septe zerstört und hunderte in den Tot gerissen hat. Darunter auch die Erben Rosengartens.“

Milchiges Morgenlicht floss über ihr Gesicht, als sie den Blick gen Westen wandte, wo sich in nicht auszumachender Ferne irgendwo Königsmund befand. Doch auch der blendende Schein des grauen Tages konnte ihre Abscheu nicht überstrahlen.

„Angesichts allen was ich je über Cersei Lannister gehört habe, erscheint dies überaus wahrscheinlich. Aber verzeiht Khaleesi. Wenn dies Tyrion Lannisters Schlussfolgerungen sind, der seit Monaten angeblich keinen Kontakt zu den verbliebenen Mitgliedern seiner Familie hatte, würde ich diese Informationen mit Vorsicht genießen.“, gab Jorah zu bedenken, wobei sich belustigt funkelnde Augen auf ihn richteten.

„Ich habe ganz vergessen wie misstrauisch ihr sein könnt.“

„Gegenüber einem Lannister, der euch wie es scheint mittlerweile als Ratgeber dient? Ja, dann ist dem so.“, entgegnete Jorah, nicht ohne einen gewissen Trotz in der Stimme, setzte aber eilends noch ein respektvolles _Khaleesi_ hinzu.

„ _Ihr_ wart es doch gewesen, der ihn mir zum Geschenk gemacht hat, wenn ich mich recht entsinne.“

Eine weitere Idee des Narren, der er gewesen war, und auf dessen Schwäche ihn schon der Zwerg aufmerksam gemacht hatte, als dieser während ihrer Überfahrt sein Mundwerk nicht geschlossen halten konnte.

„Was sollte ich eurer Meinung nach mit ihm tun?“

„Jedenfalls nicht ihn in all eure Geheimnisse einweihen.“, murrte Jorah.

Zum wiederholten Male rückte Daenerys das Fell um ihre Schultern zurecht, zog es enger um ihre erschaudernde Gestalt und schien nun noch mehr in dem kastanienfarbenen Wust zu versinken. Und als Jorah den unbehaglichen Ausdruck auf ihrer Miene sah, löste er den eisernen Griff um die Stuhllehne und ging vor dem mit Drachenapplikationen verzierten Kamin in die Hocke.

Ungeachtet ihres Protests, dass sie doch jemanden rufen könnte, der das Feuer entzündet, griff Jorah nach aufgestapelten Holzscheiten, Feuerstein und Zunder. Kaum noch wahrnehmbare Wärme ging von den grauen Ascheresten aus und trotzdem wehrte sich das Holz, das vermutlich die feuchte Meeresluft aufgenommen hatte, eine Zeitlang gegen die Flammen. Mit Geduld und etwas Geschick folgte den schüchternen Rauchfähnchen dann auch ein flackerndes Orange. Aufmerksam beobachtete der Ritter das Anwachsen des Feuers und wartete, ehe er noch einige Holzscheite nachlegte.

„Jorah.“, vernahm er plötzlich, und nach all den formellen Betitlungen vollkommen unerwartet, seinen Namen, was dafür sorgte, dass ein Prickeln über seinen Nacken jagte.

„Ich habe ihn nicht nur in meine _Geheimnisse_ eingeweiht. … Ich habe Tyrion offiziell zu meiner Hand erklärt.“

Unter leisem Knistern begannen die Flammen das Holz aufzuzehren und Wärme in den Raum abzustrahlen, woraufhin Jorah seinen Wachposten aufgab.

„Ich weiß.“, entgegnete er matt und erzeugte so eine kleine Falte zwischen Daenerys' Brauen, die er mit seiner Erklärung zu glätten versuchte, „Ehe man mich gestern zu euch gelassen hat, wollte man mich zuerst der Hand der Königin vorführen.“

Wozu es erfreulicherweise nicht gekommen war, erinnerte sich Jorah missmutig, und auch das Gefühl, welches ihn beschlichen hatte, als man ihm mitteilte, wer jene Hand ist, war nicht unbedingt eine Empfindung des Wohlwollens gewesen. Doch was hatte er erwartet? Dass sobald er wieder bei ihr war, alles unverändert seinen Lauf nehmen würde?

Sie hatte ohne ihn regiert, ohne ihn wichtige Entscheidungen gefällt, ohne ihn das Aufbegehren der Sklavenbucht niedergeworfen, und ohne ihn hatte sie Segel gesetzt und war in Westeros, ihrem Heimatland, angekommen.

 

_...Kommt zu mir zurück..._

_...Ich brauche euch..._

 

Nur _wofür_ braucht sie ihn? Wenn die voneinander getrennt verbrachte Zeit eines deutlich gezeigt hat, dann doch das, dass er nicht unersetzlich für sie war, wie dies ein winziger, anmaßender Teil in ihm womöglich gehofft hatte. Andere haben ihr zur Seite gestanden und andere waren Zeuge des Leuchtens in ihren Augen gewesen, als sie das erste Mal ihre Geburtsstätte erblickt hatte. Ein ihm geraubter Moment, der nie wiederkehren wird. Was konnte er ihr jetzt noch geben, was sie nicht auch woanders findet? Welchen Nutzen hatte er noch? Sie war längst nicht mehr das eingeschüchterte Mädchen, das mit großen Augen jedem seiner Worte gelauscht hatte.

Die ansteigende Wärme in seinem Rücken zwang Jorah dazu sich vom Kamin zu entfernen, wobei sein Blick durch das Schlafgemach wanderte und bei dem zerwühlten Bett verweilte. War es das? War es das, was er ihr geben konnte, was sie von ihm _wollte_? War das die Art, wie er an ihrer Seite sein sollte? Welche Rolle ihm auch in Zukunft zukommen wird, _diese_ kann es nicht sein. Eine unüberlegte Dummheit hat sie es genannt, und nicht den Beginn von etwas Undenkbaren.

„Ihr wisst wie teuer mir stets euer Rat gewesen war. Es immer noch ist. Aber ihr seid nicht bei mir gewesen und die Hoffnung auf eure Rückkehr schrumpfte mit jedem Tag, der verging. Zudem...“

Zudem wollte sie trotz aller Bekundungen keinen Verräter an ihrer Seite wissen, oder zumindest nicht in einer solchen Position einsetzen. Aber dies war eine persönliche und keine taktische Entscheidung. Denn welchen Unterschied machte es schon, ob ein verbannter und in Ungnade gefallener Ritter oder ein vom halben Reich gehasster Zwerg, der auch noch den eigenen Vater getötet hatte, als Hand der Königin diente. Doch zugegeben, der Name Lannister war um einiges bedeutungsvoller und wird wohl mehr bewirken, ob nun gutes oder schlechtes, als es die Erwähnung des Hauses Mormont je könnte.

„Khaleesi, ihr müsst euch mir gegenüber nicht rechtfertigen.“, versicherte Jorah und ließ sich letztlich doch noch gegenüber seiner Königin nieder, wenn auch in eigentümlich steifer Haltung.

„Und abgesehen von der lästigen Vorliebe für Wein,“, begann er erneut, wenngleich sich der Ritter zwingen musste weiterzusprechen, „erschien mir Tyrion von recht wachem Verstand zu sein. Jedenfalls war das der Eindruck, den ich während unserer gemeinsamen … _Reise_ von ihm erhalten habe.“

„Von Zeit zu Zeit vielleicht ein etwas _zu_ wacher Verstand. Aber ja, Tyrions Wissen über die Denkweise seiner Geschwister und seine Erfahrungen mit der Hauptstadt, sowie Casterlystein werden in Zukunft unentbehrlich sein. Und was die von euch angezweifelten Informationen anbelangt, welche wir über Cersei Lannister haben. Diese entspringen nicht Tyrions Groll.“

Auf einmal sah Jorah Nervosität über ihr Antlitz flackern, was sich jedoch nicht lange hielt, da schon im nächsten Augenblick all die Weichheit aus ihrem Gesicht verschwand.

„Varys. Robert Baratheons einstiger Meister der Flüsterer hat sich meinen Reihen angeschlossen.“

„Was?...“, stieß Jorah hervor.

Verständnislose Verblüffung teilte seine Lippen, ehe er sie fest aufeinanderpresste und sich seine Hände ganz ohne sein Zutun zu angespannten Fäusten ballten. Er war der Spinne nie persönlich begegnet. Es war eine fette, wohlhabende Fliege gewesen, welche ihn in deren Netz gelockt hat. Die und seine eigene Sehnsucht nach Heimat. Und nun, nach allem, soll auch _sie_ sich in diesem Netz verfangen haben?

„Er war es auch, der die Häuser Martell und Tyrell davon überzeugt hat, sich meiner Sache anzuschließen.“, offenbarte Daenerys und nahm sich eine eingelegte Brombeere von dem bisher unangetasteten Morgenmahl, betrachtete diese allerdings skeptisch, ehe sie sich die Frucht in den Mund steckte.

Jorah hingegen verspürte immer noch keinen Hunger, geschweige denn Appetit. Die Wut, welche er jetzt in sich spürte verhinderte dies. Wenn er jedoch genauer darüber nachdachte, war es eher Abscheu, als Wut.

„Seltsam, wie sich die Dinge manchmal entwickeln, nicht wahr? Ehemalige Feinde werden zu Verbündeten und Menschen, denen man Vertrauen schenkt, verletzten einen auf eine nie vorstellbare Art und Weise.“

Ihre Stimme hatte nicht zur Gänze den gleichen Klang angenommen wie zu jener Zeit in Meereen, dennoch lag darin Enttäuschung und Zorn, und darunter glaubte Jorah ein verletzliches Zittern zu hören.

Seine Stimme allerdings klang genauso gebrochen wie sie es getan hatte, als sein Flehen ungehört von den hohen Wänden der Pyramide widergehallt war: „Khaleesi. ... Ich kann meine Entscheidungen nicht ungeschehen machen und meine künftigen Taten können dies ebenso wenig. Alles was ich tun kann, ist euch treu und ehrenhaft zu dienen.“

„Und das werdet ihr. Es wird reichlich Gelegenheit dazu geben.“

Für einen Moment zögerte Jorah, doch dann schob er seine Bedenken beiseite, streckte den Rücken durch und richtete das Wort abermals an die im Vergleich zur Nacht so unnahbar wirkende Frau: „Meine Königin, wenn ihr es gestattet, ist schon jetzt eine solche Gelegenheit gekommen.“

Daenerys hatte die Enden des wärmenden Fells inzwischen zur Seite geklappt und lehnte sich langsam zurück, wobei sie ihren Ritter mit einem gewissen Maß an Argwohn musterte.

„Mir steht es wohl nicht zu euch darauf anzusprechen, aber... Wie ihr euch unbestritten entsinnen könnt, ist es Varys gewesen, der euch auf Robert Baratheons Befehl hin den vergifteten Wein gesandt hat. Er war es gewesen zu dem ich... Er hat euch von Beginn an ausspionieren lassen. Wie auch immer er euch überzeugt haben mag, ihr dürft ihm nicht trauen, Khaleesi. Ich bitte euch, ihr mü-“

„Ihr habt recht. Es steht euch nicht zu mich vor eurem einstigen Herren zu warnen.“

Beinahe wurden ihre feurig gesprochenen Worte von dem Klang der erzürnt über den Stein kratzenden Stuhlbeine übertönt, als Daenerys aufsprang, wodurch die Pelzdecke mit einem leisen Seufzen auf den Boden glitt.

Dies hier war mehr als gefährliches Terrain, das war Jorah durchaus bewusst. Jedes gut gemeinte Wort der Warnung könnte sich gegen ihn richten. Und das zurecht. Aber wie könnte er schweigen, wenn sie willentlich die Person in ihrer Nähe duldet, welche einst ihren Tod gefordert hat?

Unweit des Kamins drückte sich der vom Feuer erwärmte Boden angenehm warm gegen Jorahs Fußsohlen, was sich änderte sobald er weiter auf die, ihm den Rücken zugewandte, Königin zu ging. Selten hatte ihm ein Anblick ein derart absolutes Gefühl von Einsamkeit vermittelt, wie es jetzt ihre schmale Silhouette vor dem weitem Fenster, das die Sicht auf Sturm und Meer freigab, tat. Und der Wunsch einfach auf sie zu zuschreiten und in eine tröstende Umarmung zu ziehen, regte sich erneut in ihm. Nur würde sie dies wohl kaum zulassen. Nicht jetzt. Nicht von ihm. Nicht zu sprechen davon, ob sich die stolze Herrscherin eine solche Schwäche überhaupt gestatten würde.

„Er hat schon meinem Vater gedient.“, bemerkte Daenerys, wobei nicht auszumachen war, ob dies als Verteidigung des Eunuchen gemeint war, oder sie damit einen ihrer eigenen Zweifel formulierte.

Während seiner Zeit des Dienens hatte Varys den alten König mit seinen Einflüsterungen vermutlich noch tiefer in den Wahn getrieben, ging es Jorah durch den Kopf, während er nervös sein Gewicht von einem Bein aufs andere verlagerte.

„Varys' Treue gilt dem Reich. So hat er es mir jedenfalls versichert. Und er hat sich der Seite angeschlossen, die seiner Meinung nach ebenso das Wohl des Reiches im Sinn hat.“

Wohl eher der Gewinnerseite. Wie sollte es auch anders sein? Dem Ausmaß ihrer Streitmacht hat kaum jemand in den Sieben Königslanden etwas entgegenzusetzen. Dothraki, Unbefleckte, Zweitgeborene, ein Teil der Graufreudflotte, die Armeen der Martells und Tyrells. Und natürlich nicht zu vergessen drei feuerspeiende Drachen.

Zwar waren ihre Arme immer noch fest verschränkt gegen ihre Brust gedrückt, als sich Daenerys zu Jorah umdrehte, doch ihre Miene war nicht derartig verschlossen, wie er es befürchtet hatte.

„Bislang hat er es mich zumindest noch nicht bereuen lassen ihn ins Vertrauen gezogen zu haben.“

Nachdenklich betrachtete der Ritter seine Königin, als ihm plötzlich etwas klar wurde.

„Tyrion Lannister bürgt für ihn, nicht wahr?“

„Ja.“, räumte Daenerys ein und fügte in einem Tonfall, der keine Widerworte duldete hinzu, „Und ich will diesbezüglich jetzt nichts mehr von euch hören. Tyrion gab mir sein Wort, dass ich Varys vertrauen kann, und das genügt mir fürs erste.“

Fürs erste. Also war sie weit davon entfernt den zwielichtigen Eunuchen gänzlich zu trauen, Tyrions Zusicherung hin oder her. Und das ist gut so, stimmte Jorah im Stillen zu.

 

Usurpatoren, Verbündete, Intrigen, politische Allianzen. Ihr Gespräch hatte schon fast wieder wie eine Unterhaltung vor seiner Verbannung geklungen. Fast könnte man vergessen, dass sie Monate getrennt voneinander zugebracht haben. Fast könnte man vergessen, dass sie die Nacht ineinander verschlungen verbracht haben.

Unter lautem Knacken fiel einer der brennenden Holzscheite im Kamin zusammen, woraufhin die verstummte Königin und ihr schweigender Ritter zeitgleich die Köpfe wandten. Scharlachrot glimmende Funken wurden von dem aufsteigenden, heißen Feueratem mitgerissen, tanzten einen Atemzug lang vor dem grauen Gestein umher und erstarben noch im Flug.

Auch Jorah atmete hörbar aus, ehe er das Wort abermals an die, ihn von der Seite her anblickende, Frau richtete: „Ich denke es ist besser, wenn ich jetzt gehe.“

Gleichwohl sich Daenerys nun vollständig zu Jorah umdrehte, war ihr einziger Kommentar lediglich ein unentschiedener Laut zwischen Zustimmung und Ablehnung.

„Ich sollte mich um meine Unterbringung kümmern, und auf die Suche nach meiner restlichen Kleidung begeben.“, murmelte Jorah vor sich hin und ließ überflüssigerweise nochmal den Blick durch den Raum schweifen.

„Dafür wurde bereits Sorge getragen.“, erklang ihre Stimme überraschend nah.

Und ehe Jorah zurückweichen konnte, war sie bei ihm, legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm, schob den schwarzen Ärmel zurück und entblößte in Stücke zerschlagene Haut.

 

Nahezu zärtlich streichelten ihre Fingerkuppen über seinen von den Grauschuppen gezeichneten Unterarm. Gestern hatte sie ihn dort natürlich auch berührt. Es wäre auch unmöglich gewesen sich so nahe zu kommen, wie sie es getan hatten, wenn sie diese Berührung gescheut hätte. Aber dies war eher unbewusst geschehen, oder einfach dann, wann immer er ihre Taille umfasst hatte, um sie wieder dichter an sich zu pressen. Jetzt betrachtete sie ihn mit zusammengezogenen Brauen und fuhr immer wieder die rissigen Ränder einer besonders eigen geformten Schuppe nach.

Während Daenerys ihn mit einem eigentümlichen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht studierte, drängelte sich die Erinnerung an andere Berührungen in Jorahs wachen Verstand. Erinnerungen eines Schmerzes, den er nie für möglich gehalten hatte. Es war vielleicht mit dem Gefühl von Feuer auf der Haut gleichzusetzen. Andererseits hatte es sich so angefühlt, als würde etwas direkt _unter_ dem kranken Fleisch sitzen. Etwas Brennendes. Nur war es nicht das Brennen einer Flamme, es war ein eisiges Reißen gewesen, und dieses wollte hervorbrechen, die Risse in seinem Arm zu tiefen Schluchten werden lassen, ihn auseinanderreißen, ihn in tausend Scherben zersprungen in unendlicher Finsternis zurücklassen. Vielleicht ist es ja auch so geschehen. Es hatte sich wie eine Unendlichkeit angefühlt, ein nie endendes Nichts, erfüllt von Schmerzen, die jeden bewussten Gedanken weggebrannt hatten. Die konkreten Erinnerungen daran verblasste bereits. Und darüber sollte er eigentlich froh sein. Die Qual lag hinter ihm. Er hatte das Unmögliche geschafft, und war zu ihr zurückgekehrt.

 

„Werdet ihr mir jemals berichten, wie es euch gelungen ist?“

Mit zerfurchter Stirn sah er ihrer Berührung zu, und spürte doch nichts. Er hatte Glück gehabt, nicht nur in einer Hinsicht. Die Krankheit war noch nicht soweit in sein Inneres gedrungen, um seine Knochen anzugreifen. Haut, Sehnen, und auch ein Teil der Muskeln waren laut des Novizen, dem er sein Leben verdankte, verloren. Aber die Beweglichkeit seines Ellenbogens hatte er nicht eingebüßt.

„Das werde ich. Das muss ich.“, entgegnete Jorah.

„Ihr _müsst_?“

Ihre verwundert klingende Frage wurde von ihrem zur Seite geneigten Kopf begleitet und für einen Moment unterbrachen ihre Finger die Erkundung.

„Der Mann, der mich geheilt hat, hat von Dingen berichtet, die ihr erfahren müsst.“

Von schrecklichen Dingen. Von unaussprechlichen Dingen. Von Dingen aus den Märchen, die ihm einst seine Mutter erzählt hatte. Von Dingen, die unmöglich wahr sein können. Und doch...

„Aber nicht jetzt, meine Königin.“, entschied Jorah und umfasste Daenerys' Hand.

Regentropfen glitzerten gleich feinster Kristalle in ihrem Haar, das ihr staunendes Gesicht umrahmte. Ungeachtet dessen ließ Jorah sich nicht beirren und hielt sie weiterhin fest. Vergessen war nun sein Vorhaben sich zurückzuziehen, ohne wirklich ein Wort der Klärung ausgetauscht zu haben. Woher er jetzt allerdings die Kühnheit dafür, und für seine folgenden Worte nahm, wusste er nicht zu sagen. Oder war es die emporgekrochene Erinnerung an die Heilung, an die dunkle Einsamkeit, in der er jederzeit sein Ende hätte finden können? Oder etwa die Befürchtung, dass die absurden Warnungen des Novizen wahr sein könnten?

Behutsam hielt Jorah Daenerys' Hand in seiner und strich mit einer ihm immer noch tollkühn erscheinenden Geste über ihre Fingerknöchel. Nicht länger versuchte sie sich von ihm wegzubewegen, verweilte stattdessen geduldig, während ihre Mundwinkel verräterisch zuckten, und sie dem Ritter dabei beobachtete, wie er sich dazu durchrang das Wort an sie zu richten.

„Jetzt... Jetzt meine Königin, würde ich gerne über letzte Nacht sprechen.“, raunte Jorah mit heiserer Stimme.

Ihr angedeutetes Lächeln breitete sich vollends aus und die zarten Finger drückten seine Hand, ehe Daenerys die Berührung beendete und eigenartig unbekümmert erwiderte: „Das haben wir doch schon längst getan, Ser.“

 

_...eine unüberlegte Dummheit..._

 

„Ja. Ihr habt mir eure Gedanken mitgeteilt, aber ich...“

Beim Klang seiner Worte geriet ihr selbstsicheres Gebaren ins Wanken und sie zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern: „Es war nicht das, was ihr hören wolltet, nicht wahr?“

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich hören wollte.“, gestand Jorah, ehe auch er gleichermaßen ratlos den Kopf schüttelte, „Eines weiß ich jedoch. Damals, als ihr mir aufgetragen habt eine Heilung zu finden, habe ich die Wahrheit gesprochen.“

„Ser.“, seufzte Daenerys gequält, obwohl in ihren Augen ein Anklang von Erwartungen aufleuchtete.

Jorah missachtete ihren schwachen Versuch ihn zu unterbrechen und fuhr entschlossen fort: „Ich habe euch gesagt, dass euch zu dienen alles war, was ich je wollte. Und dem ist so. Das müsst ihr mir glauben. Ich will an eurer Seite sein. ... Um euch gegen Feinde zu verteidigen, euch mit Rat auszuhelfen, wann immer ihr diesen benötigt, um zu sehen, wie ihr zu dem werdet, wozu ihr bestimmt seid.“

Inzwischen trieb Jorahs Herz das Blut mit einer solchen Kraft durch seinen Körper, dass er glaubte den pulsierenden Rhythmus bis in die Fingerspitzen zu spüren. Die Frische der Meeresluft war längst kein unangenehmes Zwirbeln auf der Haut mehr, sonder vielmehr eine willkommene Abkühlung, die nun auch an den hauchdünnen Stoff des Nachtgewands der Königin zerrte, und so die Kurven ihres Körpers mit Silberfäden umschmeichelte.

„Khaleesi, es stand nie in meiner Absicht euch in eine unangenehme Lage zu bringen. Niemals. Und was die letzte Nacht betrifft... Zu euch zurückzukehren hieß nie an irgendwelche Erwartungen, oder abstrusen Hoffnungen zu glauben. Auch wenn es für euch womöglich nicht den Anschein hatte, aber mir ist stets bewusst gewesen, welcher Art unsere Beziehung ist, und auch welche Grenzen sie hat. Wenngleich letzte Nacht dies nicht unbedingt beweist.“

 

Unsicher, was er nun tun sollte, fuhr sich Jorah mit dem Handrücken über den Mund und sah mit gesenktem Haupt zu ihr auf. Wie die mächtige Herrscherin, welche sie war, stand sie vor ihm. Erhobener Kopf, zurückgeworfene Schultern und gerader Rücken. Nur ihr Gesichtsausdruck wollte nicht mehr zu dem Bild der unbeugsamen Königin passen.

Ehe der Schimmer in ihren Augen ihn noch mehr verunsicherte, wandte Jorah den Blick ab und sprach mit dumpfer Stimme weiter: „Ich will nur dass ihr wisst, dass ich nach der gestrigen Nacht keine falschen Illusionen hege. Mir ist klar, dass dies eine einmalige... dass es einmalig gewesen war.“

Unerwarteterweise starrte dem Ritter nun eine diffuse Mischung aus Verwirrung, Unglaube, Zuneigung, Unentschlossenheit, Kummer und auch einer Spur Zorn entgegen.

„Bereut _ihr_ es denn?“, fragte sie mit gereizter Stimme, und traf Jorah damit, als hätte sie ihn geohrfeigt.

Wie konnte sie nur diese Frage stellen? Was hatte er gesagt, dass sie das glauben ließ? Hatte er sich dermaßen ungeschickt ausgedrückt? Vollkommen perplex öffnete Jorah den Mund, schloss ihn aber sogleich wieder, ohne ein Wort gesagt zu haben.

„Ihr wart sehr geschickt darin mir verständlich zu machen, dass dergleichen wie letzte Nacht nie in eurer Absicht gestanden hat, und dass ihr es hinter euch lassen werdet.“

Immer noch klangen ihre Worte barsch und abweisend. Trotzdem machte Jorah einen vorsichtigen Schritt auf sie zu, und stellte erleichtert fest, dass sie diesmal stehen blieb. Somit wäre es ihm jetzt möglich gewesen ohne Schwierigkeiten abermals ihre Hand zu ergreifen, worauf er jedoch wohl bedacht verzichtete.

Insgeheim ahnte Jorah, dass sie durchaus um seine Gefühle bezüglich der verstrichenen Nacht wusste. Aus einem ihm unerfindlichen Grund wollte sie es anscheinend nichtsdestotrotz von ihm hören, und so sog der Ritter die inzwischen spürbar kälter gewordene Luft ein, ehe er abermals das Wort ergriff.

„Ich bereue es nicht. Keinen einzigen Augenblick. Wie könnte ich? Zu sagen, dass es unbeschreiblich schön gewesen war, würde meinen Gefühlen immer noch nicht gerecht werden, und...“, zaghaft lächelnd unterbrach Jorah sich selbst, und räumte dann mit einem Schmunzeln ein, „Nie hätte ich es gewagt mir auszumalen, dass meine Rückkehr sich so gestalten könnte, oder dass es überhaupt jemals dazu kommen könnte.“

Es würde genügen sich leicht vorzubeugen, um sie in seine Arme zu schließen, um sie wieder so zu spüren, wie vor wenigen Stunden, und seine offenbarten Gedanken verstärkten diesen Wunsch nur umso mehr. Ebenso wie die Wärme ihrer Nähe, zusammen mit der Art und Weise wie sie ihn jetzt ansah, erneut jenen unausweichlichen Bann zu weben begann.

„Ein Teil von mir war bereits davon überzeugt gewesen, dass ich euch nie wieder sehen werde.“, hauchte Daenerys, „Als ihr dann gestern vor mir gestanden habt, dachte ich einen Moment lang ihr wärt ein Trugbild.“

Und jetzt war sie es, die mit einem Mal nach Jorahs Händen griff, und so nah an ihn herantrat, dass der Saum ihres Gewands gegen sein Knöchel geweht wurde.

„Womöglich waren meine Worte ein wenig zu schroff gewählt.“, räumte die Königin ein und blickte mit weit geöffneten Augen, in deren Tiefen Jorah glaubte sein Abbild gespiegelt zu sehen, zu ihrem Ritter auf, der sich wie in Trance fragen hörte: „Wovon sprecht ihr, Khaleesi?“

„Von der unüberlegten Dummheit, die in der Tat unüberlegt gewesen war. ... Aber es als Dummheit zu bezeichnen war wohl selbst unüberlegt, und nicht ganz der Wahrheit entsprechend.“

Für einen Augenblick sanken ihre Lider hinab, und während dichte Wimpern zarte Wangen streichelten, atmete Daenerys durch leicht geteilte Lippen vernehmbar aus.

„Ich kann nichts versprechen. Geschweige denn, dass ich überhaupt wüsste, _was_ ich versprechen sollte. Letzte Nacht ist passiert, weil es passieren musste. An genau diesem Ort und zu eben genau diesem Zeitpunkt. Aber das ist auch schon das einzige, was ich dazu zu sagen vermag, was ich weiß.“

Jorah war machtlos gegen das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, gegen das wild klopfende Herz in seiner Brust, und er war machtlos gegen das Glühen, welches ihre Worte in ihm erzeugten. Er war machtlos dagegen, als sich, ungeachtet jeglicher Vorsätze, die Hoffnung eines verliebten Narrens erneut regte.

„Ihr müsst mir nichts versprechen. Es genügt, Daenerys. Hier, bei euch zu sein genügt.“

Mit jenem bestimmten Zusammenspiel aus Sanftmut und Traurigkeit, was Jorah schon so oft auf ihrem wunderschönen Gesicht gesehen hatte, blickte Daenerys ihn forschend an. Was sie suchte, oder ob sie dies fand, wusste er nicht zu sagen. Aber als sie ihre Hand an seine vom kratzigen Bart bedeckte Wange legte, spürte der Ritter den Sog des Rausches, der ihn bereits gestern alle Sinne geraubt hatte.

„Jorah?“

„Ja?“, hauchte er ihr entgegen, kaum noch Luft um deutlich klingende Worte zu bilden, da sie nun noch einen Schritt dichter kam und sich ihre Körper berührten.

„Ich habe dich vermisst.“

Und ich liebe dich. Doch das hatte er ihr bereits gesagt. Damals, als er dachte er müsse ihr für immer Lebewohl sagen. Sie wusste es, und selbst wenn er es jetzt sagt, würde sie es nicht erwidern. Vielleicht wird sie das nie tun. Aber das hier genügt. Das hier war alles.

 

Die stürmischen Böen, welche um die steilen Mauern Drachensteins tobten, waren zu einem wilden Sturm angewachsen und peitschten den Regen mit erbarmungsloser Kraft gegen nackten Fels. Granitfarbene Wolkenberge türmten sich hinter schnell vorbeiziehenden, blassgrauen Dunstfetzen auf und schienen dem Meer immer näher zu kommen.

Der Ritter merkte von diesem Treiben nichts mehr. Einzig vielleicht die vom Wind geführten, silberweißen Haare, die seine Haut kitzelten, als die Königin ihre Hände in seinen Nacken schob und er sich zu ihr hinabbeugte, gaben eine Ahnung von der Außenwelt. Und so bemerkten sie auch nicht, wie sich die ersten weißen Flocken in den Regen mischten, und auf ledrige Schwingen trafen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // Ich habe bei der Aufzählung Daenerys' Streitmacht die Zweitgeborenen mit aufgeführt, da mein Jorah noch nicht weiß, dass Dany diese + Daario in Meereen zurückgelassen hat.
> 
>  
> 
> Und was Varys betrifft... Da bin ich einfach mal sehr gespannt, wie die Serie das erklären wird. :o

**Author's Note:**

> // Und wie sehr ich wünschte, dass diese Geschichte von vorn bis hinten ein Spoiler wäre. *Seufz.*  
> Vielen Dank fürs Lesen und vielleicht wird es zu dieser kleinen Wahnvorstellung auch eine Fortsetzung geben. Mal abwarten... ;)


End file.
